casterworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Judd
' 'Samael "Sam" Devon Judd 'was born to Marie Shӓfer on October 31st, and is the main protagonist of the ''JUDD series by Joseph D. Schultz and Erika Schwartz. In JUDD he is a sixteen-year-old boy trying to keep his sexuality closeted with the only ones knowing being his best friends, Casey Burke and Vanessa Aria, Later in JUDD ''he tells Raneé Leonhardt, becoming best friends with her. After turning sixteen in ''JUDD II, Sam experiences is Awakening of Power and he believes he’s gained the ability of telekinesis. Biography Early Life Sam never had the chance of meeting his father, not even upon his birth. His birth certificate is blank of having a father. He grew up with his mother, Marie Schӓfer and his older brother, Drake Judd. Growing up, Sam had near to no friends, not even his brother wanting much to do with him because of how weird kids thought he acted. Sam only had one true friend all through elementary school, Lindsey Briggs. When Sam was in fourth grade and Lindsey was in fifth, Lindsey gradually became more and more distance from Sam and in turn everyone else. Lindsey went off to middle school for sixth grade and Sam was left with no friends at all. When Sam entered sixth grade, he was happy to see that Lindsey was redoing the sixth grade but soon came to the realization that he was no longer speaking anyone period. That’s when Sam met Casey, becoming his friend but trying not to get to close in fear that he’d leave as well. Throughout middle school, Sam slowly began to realize that he was attracted to many more men then he was women. Sam even at one point during seventh grade had a crush on Casey but never expressed it because of him also slowly realizing at the same time as his sexuality that he was in love with his very first best friend. Sam and Casey stayed friends throughout middle school and are still friends till the present day. JUDD Sam has yet to tell anyone about himself, only Casey Burke and Vanessa Aria know and it’s holding back his Awakening that he was supposed to have at thirteen years old… three years prior. Sam has once again joined the basketball team with Casey and his brother, Dré. Sam is pit against many in the arena due to a new rule of punishment at Aries. Sam seems to be becoming bolder against Vanessa who always has something to say about everything and chases after any guy he likes even if he does know there’s no chance, just out of spite of him for reasons unknown to him. When Vanessa begins hanging out with Gabriella and seemingly dating Lindsey, Sam has had enough and decides to hate her complete cut her out of his life when he tells her he’s in love with Lindsey and the complete ignore it. After a while of hating each other and trying to be friends in between, Vanessa sees it to be a good idea to break into the principal’s office by stealing her keys and announcing on the speaker system for the school that Sam is indeed gay and lists off every guy he likes including Lindsey and also throwing Casey in even though she knows Sam has no attraction to Casey besides as a friend. This causes Sam to storm out of the class the he’s in without a word and start taking the very long walk home. Physical appearance Sam has short, black, shaggy hair with dark green eyes. He straightens his hair, him being half black, his hair actually curls quite a bit. He's about five foot eight tall and one-hundred and fifty pounds with a slender yet toned body-type. Sam usually wears his Aries High School varsity above a gray to dark colored shirt or tank top, dark blue jeans and his signature black ScullCandy beanie. He has a number over jewelry, two gold earrings, a number of necklaces, rings at some times and he also wears his aviator shades and his blue SkullCandy headphones as if they were jewelry. Sometimes, although it’s a very rare occasion, Judd will wear a baseball cap. Personality and traits Sam personality is very average yet humorous. His sense of humor can go from innocent and sometimes even dumb, to dark and even offensive. He shows signs of having minor depression yet very strong with his opinions and hides very little about himself. When it comes to his favorite media, he does not hide that at all. The one thing that he does hide, and he hides it with his life is the fact that he's homoflexible (gay but to find women attractive isn't entirely ''impossible) and that is why his Caster-Abilities are surpressed. Sam ''never let's any one touch his lucky SkullCandy beanie that he attained when he was in sixth grade elementary school graduation present from his older brother. He never takes it off in public and usually only takes it off to wash it, sleep or shower. In fact, if anyone ever even touches his hat, he becomes etremely angry, the length of time depends on the person's intent, whether it be to just annoy him, or especially to try to take it off. Sam truly enjoys sports, mainly Basketball and hanging out with his friends. He enjoys drawing and fantasy, romance and action films. Abilities Since Sam repressed an aspect of himself so deeply, he had not experienced his Awakening and therefore, had not attained his Caster-Abilities. On the day of his sixteenth birthday, because everyone was made aware of his sexuality, he experienced his Awakening and discovered his telekinetic abilities. Telekinesis Sam has the ability to move things with his mind, including making himself fly. Relationships Casey Burke Casey Burke is Sam's'' best'' friend and has been since the third grade, with feelings loyally mutual. Casey and Sam talk about everything and are seemingly the only one's who can stand each other's humor, even though there are times Casey says the wrong things at the wrong time. Casey and Sam are practically brothers with even Sam's mom seeing him as family. Vanessa Aria Sam met Vanessa Aria a couple days after he began attending Aria High School, they started out really good friends but their friendship slowly became bumpy. Vanessa became less tollerable even though Sam continued to deal with it. Sam tells her nearly everything just because, everything besides the big secrets with the exception of the fact that he is gay. Vanessa becomes more interested in who Sam likes, seemingly as an excuse for her to try to go after them herself. though it isn't true, Sam told Vanessa that he was in live with Kaven Trulove in hopes he wouldn't notice her possibly annoying advances. Drake Judd Drake Judd is Sam's older brother by a year. They have the usual sibling relationship, mostly rivalry, seeing as most of their friends are the same, they tend to find themselves subtly competing for their attention. Sam and Dré do get along at times though, mainly during basketball or anything having to do with the sport and a few other things. Sam tends to take everything Dré says as at least a slight joke seeing as Dré's tone doesn't change really at all so he doesn't have to deal with being confused and playing twenty qyestions. Raneé Leonhardt Sam met Raneé Leonhardt soon after he met Vanessa. After not realy trusting Vanessa yet still being friends with her, Sam became cautious and didn't let Raneé get too close, Raneé seemed to somehow see them as best friends anyway, second only to first very ''best friend, Gabriella Finley. Still, Sam chose not to trust her entirely quite yet at that time until he knew for sure she wasn't just another Vanessa. Etymology Sam was named after the archangel turned arch demon, Samael. It is a Hebrew name meaning “wrath of God” given to an angel who was the accuser, seducer and destroyer. Devon is a unisex English name after a country in English noted for beautiful farmland. Judd is uncommon surname is of early medieval English origin, and is derived from one of the diminutive forms of the personal name Jordan. Trivia * While looks-wise, Sam was mostly based off of the model, Adam Gallagher, the character is based off of one of the authors, Joseph D. Schultz. * Even though Sam is in eleventh grade, his story is based off of some of the issues Schultz had closer to middle school put into a super-powered setting. Appearances * ''JUDD ''(first appearance) * ''JUDD II Gallery Samael sam judd by kurayumiyamazaru-d5umg21.png JUDD.jpg